A Different Kind of Perfect
by OniNoKo
Summary: Modern AU: Sometimes life can take an unexpected turn and, just when you think it can't get any worse, you find happiness in the most surprising of places. Rated M for sexual and violent themes.
1. Prologue

**Hello!**

 **This is a short story I've had on my mind for a while but only had the chance to start writing now. Originally it was meant to be a one-shot, but since I changed the structure, the exact number of chapters is still unknown to me.**

 **Please note that the events from this story take place in two different timelines - present and past (written in _italics_ ).**

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_ The characters Jack Frost and Elsa belong to DreamWorks and Disney respectively. I only own the plot of this story. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Life is unpredictable and full of surprises. No matter what plans you make and how much you calculate, at any given point your life could flip on a 180° and throw you in a whirlpool of confusion and panic. Then it is once again all up to you to figure your way out… to survive. The exciting part is that you always end up in a place different from the one you've been forced to leave behind. And sometimes it is a place you have not imagined in your wildest dreams.

Elsa knew all about that first-hand.

Born into an upper middle class family, she had lived a typical suburban life. Her father had worked as a financial advisor for several large companies – a well-paid job which had enabled him to provide a comfortable life for his wife and two daughters. Her mother, on the other hand, albeit a fully emancipated woman, had chosen to let go of her medical career in favor of taking care of her family. She had devoted herself to being an excellent homemaker, always making sure their two-story house was in an impeccable condition – nothing short of clean and tidy, worthy of the front page of any home décor magazine. As a result, for Elsa and her little sister, Anna, life had been a bliss. The two of them had had the privilege of growing up in a stable, loving home, where everything they had ever wanted or needed had been readily given to them. Their only responsibility had been to do well in school and extracurricular activities.

The future had never been much of a concern for Elsa. For as long as she could remember, she had wanted to pursue a career in photography. Her father, however, had managed to convince her to look for a more serious occupation, while photography remained something she would do in her spare time. Under his guidance and influence paired with the benefit of attending a private school, Elsa had abandoned the idea of pursuing a future in the artistic world and had instead focused onto making her way into a prestigious university and, later on, into law school.

At the age of nineteen, she had been steady on her path of becoming a lawyer. Once the subject of education and vocation had been pushed in development, topics regarding other areas of life had surfaced. Thoughts about marriage and children had often crossed her mind and, as she had glimpsed into the not so distant future, she had imagined the only life she had considered acceptable – one featuring a good husband, a couple of kids, and complete with a neat, two-story, suburban home.

Life, however, had had other plans for her which had become obvious when everything she had ever known had been brutally ripped away from her in a single night. That unforeseeable event had thrown her into a scenario which, until then, she had thought possible only in a movie…

* * *

 **A/N: I've had the plot bunny for this story for months and I can't believe I'm finally writing it! I'm really excited about it and I hope you guys will like it too!**

 **I have a few people I'd like to thank for helping me out with this, but I've decided to give credits at the end of the final chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The faint sound of the front door being opened and closed stirred Elsa from her shallow sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times to adjust to the surrounding darkness, before her gaze glided over the emptiness on the opposite side of the king-size bed. A quick glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table told her it was half an hour past midnight. She sighed softly and turned to lie on her side, wincing slightly at the ache she felt in her lower back. Once settled in a more comfortable position, she closed her eyes again and waited.

It wasn't long until she heard the familiar rhythm of his heavy footsteps drawing closer, as he ascended the stairs. It was a sound she had grown so accustomed to over the years – one that brought relief and comfort to her, because it meant that once more he'd made it home safely.

The quiet squeak of the door hinges alerted her to his presence in the room. There was a short pause before the door was latched back into place and the wooden floor creaked under his feet as he made his way towards the small ebony table at the other end of the bedroom.

Elsa opened her eyes just in time to see him stop at the table and take off his charcoal, tailor-made suit jacket, hanging it on the back of a nearby chair. His waistcoat came off next and joined the jacket. Then he stepped closer to the table and his silver-white hair shimmered in the moonlight, coming from a crack between the heavy curtains. He lowered his head and undid the black alligator skin strap of his platinum-plated wristwatch. He laid the watch out on the smooth surface of the table and proceeded to remove the sterling silver, black granite adorned cufflinks of his white, broadcloth dress shirt.

Elsa had to smile to herself – for a man who slept with one eye open, he remained unaware of her awakened state. She felt a distinct sense of pride of the fact that he trusted her enough to let his guard down around her. However, the small smile gracing her lips was unfortunately short-lived and it quickly fell when she saw him unholstering his trusted Glock 17. She waited with bated breath to see what he would do next and her stomach dropped when, instead of taking it to the weaponry storage, concealed behind a wall in the walk-in closet, he set it on the table. That meant only thing – the gun would be cleaned the next morning, which led her to believe it had been used.

She watched as he slid out of his black, whole cut oxford shoes and stripped down to his boxer-briefs, leaving his shirt and pants on the chair with the rest of his clothes. Her eyes scanned him, carefully inspecting every inch of his uncovered body for anything that would suggest he'd been somehow hurt. It was more of a subconscious action, a habit she had developed over time. She was relieved to see there was nothing visibly wrong with him and, as he headed for the en suite bathroom, she noted with appreciation that at thirty-eight he remained as perfectly fit as he had been when she had first met him five years previously.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope it's starting to get interesting. Next chapter coming soon :)**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 **Five years earlier…**

 _If two years ago anyone had asked Elsa how she saw herself at the age of twenty-one, walking half-naked down a corridor, leading to the VIP rooms of a gentlemen's club, would not have popped up as a possible answer._

 _While she had no doubt she looked stunning dressed in a_ _baby pink, satin corset, decorated with black lace and ribbons and paired with matching panties, she would have much rather worn this outfit as a surprise for a boyfriend she could have had instead of some random, sordid man in a glorified strip club. However, she needed the money. Surely, this was an excuse any girl would make if she had to justify being an exotic dancer, but that didn't make it any less true, especially in her case. After all, she had lost everything._

 _Upon reaching the room she had been appointed to, she paused to examine her attire. One of the garter suspenders, holding her transparent, black stockings, had come undone, so she re-attached it. Then she skillfully lifted one leg after the other to tighten the ankle straps of her six-inch, black suede wedge shoes, whose sole size made her question the laws of physics. Once she was certain everything was in place, she took a deep breath and entered._

 _Just like the rest of the cabaret-style gentlemen's club, the private quarters were luxurious and tastefully decorated. The setup typically consisted of a comfortable booth, a low cocktail table and a dancing podium with a pole. The rooms had a small area, providing an intimate atmosphere, and a pair of heavy, velvet curtains separated the doorway from the rest of the space to give the client even more privacy._

 _Holding her breath, Elsa prepared herself to meet whatever hungry eyes were waiting for her and pushed past the curtains. The seductive smile she had previously put on quickly gave way to the mildly surprised expression which crossed her features._

 _There, seated in the brown, tufted, leather booth, was none other than the man she had noticed… correction – the man_ everybody _had noticed enter the establishment fifteen minutes earlier. In the seven months she had worked there, she had come to know that among the customers of the exclusive club were politicians, actors and other well-known men of the higher circles of society. Yet none of them had ever made an entrance quite like his._

 _She'd been sitting in the main floor area, conversing with a regular, when the buzz usually filling the air had slowly died down, leaving only the music in the background. At first she hadn't noticed. It had been only when her collocutor had diverted his attention – something which rarely happened when she talked to a man – that she had noted the sudden silence. Following people's gaze, she looked at the entrance, where had stood a tall, good looking man, clad in a perfectly fitting suit. That description matched more than fifty percent of the club's patrons, so she'd wondered about the sudden, albeit fleeting interest. As everybody had resumed their previous activities, she had continued to observe the new arrival and her curiosity had peaked, when the typically tough manager had hurried to welcome the guest nervously. After a brief exchange between the two, during which the manager had acted like a lap-dog, the man had presented his membership card and then headed towards the premium access zone. Several other clients, some of whom clearly his seniors, had politely nodded at him in greeting, as he'd passed by. One of them she had recognized as the city's Police Commissioner._

 _Needless to say, she had been surprised and slightly puzzled when soon after the manager had approached her to quietly inform her that she had been requested in one of the private rooms. He had sent her on her way right before he'd apologized profusely to the client she had been talking to._

 _Realizing she'd been standing frozen, staring at him, Elsa blinked and released the curtain she'd been holding onto. A glass of amber liquid, she identified as whiskey, hung in his right hand, barely supported by the tips of his long fingers, as he sat with his eyes closed and his elbows resting on the back the booth. If he had felt her presence, he hadn't shown it, so she used the opportunity and take a good look at him._

 _The first thing that caught her eye was his unusual silver-white hair. Whether that was its natural color, she couldn't quite tell and she didn't_ _ _really_ care since it only added to his undeniably attractive looks. She estimated he was in his early thirties and the fact that he was handsome went without questioning. His symmetrical features and strong jaw complemented the lean physique, which his premium quality, slim fit, navy suit was doing a poor job at concealing. She noted that his clothing wasn't the only expensive thing he was wearing when her eyes caught sight of the watch sitting on his left wrist. What made the strongest impression on her, however, wasn't his appearance but that even in this relaxed state, he radiated respect-inducing confidence. _

_Her close observation coupled with the attention he had received upon entering the club pointed to one thing - whoever that man was, he was no joke._

 _As that information sank in, she figured it would be unwise to keep him waiting any longer, so she placed her hands on her hips and shook her head a little, letting a few locks of wavy, platinum-blonde hair frame her face. Striking a seductive pose, she cleared her throat._

" _No girl likes to be ignored," she said, smiling coyly._

 _At her words, his eyelids snapped open and a pair of piercing, ice blue eyes bored into hers, making her_ _flinch_ _. The way his gaze traveled down her body and back to up meet her own sent shivers down her spine and, strangely, her heart aflutter._

 _Momentarily, she feared he might react negatively to her comment. He chose to remain silent but the hint of a smile she saw on his lips right before he took a sip from his whiskey told her all she needed to know._

 _Regaining her confidence, she walked over to the control panel of the inbuilt sound system, with which each room was equipped, and selected a music track. Then she climbed onto the podium and looked at him again, ensuring she had his undivided attention._

 _And then… she danced._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)  
**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows so far!**

 **Now to answer some guest reviews:**

Ashley - **Thank you!**

Guest 1 - **I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

That guy - **Thank you for giving the story a chance and reading beyond the prologue!**

Guest 2 - **I hope this chapter clarified things for you. If not, you'll find out soon enough ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  


The sound of running water ceased and, a few minutes later, he padded out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Elsa watched him disappear into the dressing room only to return shortly, wearing a pair of black PJ pants. Then she closed her eyes.

She heard him walk to the other side of the bed and felt the mattress sink slightly under his weight when he got under the covers. The bedsheets rustled as he carefully inched closer to her. He stopped when his chest came in contact with her back and carefully snaked an arm around her waist, placing his warm hand on her stomach. Then he leaned over to plant a tender, lingering kiss on her cheek, while his thumb gently stroked her skin over the lacy fabric of her white babydoll nightgown.

She indulged in his caress for a moment, basking in the warmth he'd brought. Then she smiled.

"You're home," she murmured and pressed herself further against him.

"I woke you up… I'm sorry," he replied softly before he kissed her bare shoulder.

"You didn't," she reassured and moved to lie on her back, giving him another smile.

He didn't say anything. The new position had granted him access to her lips and he wasted no time to capture them in a slow, loving kiss – one, it seemed, he needed just as much as she did. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead onto hers and let out a sigh.

They stayed, surrounded by silence, simply appreciating each other's presence. After a while, he pulled back and pecked her forehead. Then he looked at her and spoke.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty nice and productive," she answered. "I edited the photos from the latest photo shoot and selected some for my portfolio. Later I did some shopping and went for a short walk. I wasn't alone," she specified after he gave her a rather pointed look. "I had somebody accompany me."

At her last sentence, he loosened up. "Well, sounds like a good day indeed," he commented with a smile.

"I also had a doctor's appointment," she added and observed how his features assumed a more serious and focused expression. Deciding not to torture him with suspense, she continued. "Everything is normal. There's nothing to worry about."

His eyes studied her, as he assimilated her words. Apparently not quite convinced, he glanced at her belly and caressed it gently as if trying to feel the little heartbeat underneath.

"Hey," she whispered, placing her palm on his cheek to draw his attention back to her. "Relax. He's doing great."

Hearing this, he cocked an eyebrow and looked at her. "He?" he inquired, a small smile playing on his lips.

Realizing she'd accidentally spoiled the surprise, she just smiled and nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: So, um, there's that...**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! :)**

 **Guest reviews:**

somerandomperson: **Wow, you seem excited about this story :D. I really hope the plot won't disappoint, though.**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 **Four years and eight months earlier…**

" _What is your name?"_

 _Elsa gulped nervously. Her heart was beating almost painfully against her ribcage and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she stared into the striking blue eyes of the man sitting next to her._

 _When she had first performed for him, she'd had no idea what to expect. Even with her limited experience as an exotic dancer, she knew clients could get a little loose during private dances. So she had been pleasantly surprised when he had remained seated and silent throughout her performance. However, while she had appreciated that he hadn't tried to stick cash into various parts of her lingerie, at the end of her dance she had felt annoyed at the obvious lack of monetary reward. That had been until he had reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and taken out a few bills, setting them down next to the empty glass on the table, right before he had risen from his seat and left the room without sparing her another glance. The words 'pretentious, arrogant prick' had crossed her mind as she had watched him disappear behind the curtains but the offence she'd wished she could say to his face was quickly replaced by amazement and the unmistakable feeling of gratitude when she'd picked the money from the table only to see that the tip he'd left constituted about half of her monthly rent._

 _For the past four months, he had been visiting the club at least twice a week and every time the same story would unfold – he would enter the main floor area, stealing the attention, and head towards the VIP rooms; a few minutes later, the manager would come to inform her she had been requested to dance privately; she would go to the respective room to find_ him _sitting in the booth, sipping his whiskey; she would dance, he would tip generously and leave._

 _After the third week, her curiosity had reached critical levels and she had decided to ask around the dressing room, in hopes that the other girls would know something about him. As it had turned out, not many of them had seen him before the first time she had performed for him. However, those who had worked at the club longest had told her they had rarely seen him and, when he would visit, he would always go to a private room, requesting a different girl every time._

 _That had been about all the information she had been able to get. That and his name._

 _Jack Frost._

 _Naturally, the first thing she had done after going home that night had been to boot up her laptop and research him. She hadn't known what exactly she had expected to find out about him but she had been rather underwhelmed to discover that he was simply a successful businessman – the owner of a Michelin star restaurant and two elite cocktail bars._

 _Yet, no matter how she looked at it, she couldn't help feeling like there was a lot more to this man than what met the eye… or search engines for that matter._

 _Realizing she had remained silent for longer than appropriate, she blinked and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Mere minutes ago, she had finished dancing and had anticipated him to proceed with their 'ritual' by leaving a tip and exiting the room, so she had been shocked when instead he'd spoken, asking her to join him in the booth. Initially, she had stiffened, wondering which was more astonishing – the fact that he had actually addressed her or that his smooth, deep voice perfectly complemented the rest of him. Deciding it would be rude to refuse, she had taken a seat._

" _E-Excuse me?" she stammered, partially distracted by the scent of his expensive cologne._

" _I asked what your name is," he replied patiently._

 _He sat with his torso slightly rotated to the side, so he could easily face her, and waited calmly for her response._

" _Oh…uhm…" she muttered and smiled nervously. "My name is Angel."_

 _He chuckled. A deep, throaty chuckle that sent shivers down her spine and stirred butterflies in the stomach._

" _Oh, you_ are _an angel, there's no doubt about that," he said, making her blush an even deeper shade of red. "But I was asking for your real name."_

" _It's Angel," she insisted, fully aware that disclosing her actual name to a client was far from the wisest idea._

 _He narrowed his eyes a little and regarded her with an amused look, his lips curling into a charming, lopsided grin. Then he leaned forward, setting the half-drank glass of whiskey on the table, and reached into the inner pocket of his jacket in a way much similar to how he'd done it so often before._

" _I'll make you a deal," he spoke again, pulling out a thick batch of bills, folded and held together by a black leather money clip. "This," he continued, removing the clip and spreading the bills out to give her a realistic idea of how much it actually was, "is all yours if you tell me your real name."_

 _She swallowed thickly, her eyes darting between his and the money in his hand. The sensible side of her mind was screaming that it would be a stupid decision to reveal her name, but the practical side reminded her how much she needed the money and_ that _was_ a lot _of money._

 _In the end, only one prevailed._

" _Elsa."_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, introductions have been made... sort of :D** _  
_


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"How long were you planning to keep this a secret?" he asked, sporting an amused smirk.

She shrugged and bit her lower lip, frowning slightly. Her eyes flicked to the ceiling, as if she was trying to calculate her answer, and then she looked back at him. "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise, so I was hoping… until the birth," Elsa replied innocently.

"Oh, that's ambitious," he stated, regarding her with sarcastic amazement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned, her facial expression stuck between mild frustration and genuine confusion.

He didn't reply. Instead, he let out a chuckle and shook his head. Shifting his position, he pulled the duvet down to reveal her baby bump and gently guided the fabric of her nightgown upwards, before his hand returned to caress her smooth skin. He leaned forward, his lips hovering millimeters over her belly as he spoke.

"Your mother is terrible at keeping secrets," he whispered before he planted a soft kiss on the exposed skin.

"That's not true!" She protested, half-pouting, half-smiling, and swatted his shoulder lightly.

"Sure it isn't," he teased.

"I _can_ keep a secret!" She insisted stubbornly.

"Mhm," he nodded in mock agreement. "Like when you first found out five months ago and wanted to leave it as a surprise for my upcoming birthday only to spill the beans a week prematurely."

Elsa let out an annoyed huff. "Well, pardon me for wanting to share my overwhelming happiness with you."

Suddenly, his grin faded and his face acquired a slightly absent yet concentrated look. It was one she had witnessed many times and it was almost never a good sign. She felt her chest tighten as her mind automatically jumped to the worst possible conclusion – there was something wrong.

The next thing she expected him to do was to signal her to be quiet while he reached for the 9mm Walther concealed in a holster attached to the underside of the bedframe. When instead he remained in his spot, she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and relaxed, wondering about the real reason behind his expression. She studied his features and watched curiously as he lowered his head to press one ear to the bump. She was just about to scold him for scaring her, when he spoke.

"What's that you say, little one?" he said and she smiled at the cute sight that he was, but his following words irritated her. "I agree, we should let her believe that."

That was the moment when frustration took over.

"Hey! I kept _your_ secret, didn't I?"

* * *

 **A/N: Secrets, secrets...**

 **As usual, thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! :)**

 **Guest reviews:**

Silent reader: **Happy you're enjoying the story!**

Maggietheawesome: **I must admit, I do like to push boundaries and I need to point out that making Elsa an exotic dancer isn't the worst I've ever done to her :D. It's true that in this story Jack isn't your typical Jack, but changes had to be made to accommodate the plot. As for Elsa's photography, more will be revealed soon. Anyway, thanks for reading and taking the time to review!**


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 **Four years and six months earlier…**

 _Elsa stared in disbelief at the financial services clerk._

 _She had been at the library, working on a project, when the notification had popped on her screen, alerting her to a new e-mail on her student account. Vexed with the interruption, she had clicked to open her inbox and read the message, expecting to see a weekly newsletter or simply spam. Instead, she had discovered the e-mail had been sent by the director of student financial services at the university and its contents had left her perplexed enough to ditch her project and rush to the administrative building._

" _C-Could you run this by me again?" she asked, feeling her mouth go dry._

 _The woman, sitting at the opposite side of the desk, rolled her eyes in obvious annoyance and sighed._

" _As I already said in that e-mail I sent you earlier, your tuition fee has been paid in full," she recited in a monotonous voice._

" _For the rest of the year, you mean?" Elsa inquired._

" _For the rest of your graduate program," the clerk stated flatly._

" _There must be some sort of a mistake. I've made a transfer only for next semester," Elsa said, frowning in confusion. "Could you check again, please?"_

 _Irritated, the woman cocked an eyebrow. However, apparently concluding that arguing would waste even more of her time, she glanced at the monitor situated slightly to her right and skimmed through the contents of whatever file she had open._

" _Everything is in order," she confirmed. "See for yourself," she added and rotated the monitor towards Elsa._

 _Elsa scanned the digital invoice, her eyes widening as she processed the information. "That's not possible. I have_ not _made that payment."_

" _Well, someone must have, because the remainder of your educational fee has been fully covered."_

" _But-" Elsa attempted to protest, only to be cut short._

" _Let me put it this way, Miss Andersen," the clerk interrupted curtly, evidently tired of repeating herself. "As far as the university is concerned, you have no outstanding debt. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."_

 _In one abrupt movement, she returned the monitor to its original position, making Elsa flinch._

 _Overwhelmed by the news, Elsa blinked a couple of times, bringing herself back to reality. "Y-Yes, of course," she stammered. Blushing under the stern glare of the administrative clerk, she grabbed her backpack from the ground and stood up. "Thank you for your time," she said, mustering a polite smile, and walked out of the office._

 _Once in the hallway, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to put her thoughts in order._

 _Two years after the traffic accident which had taken the lives of her parents and little sister, she was still fighting for justice. The eighteen-year-old responsible had gotten away with merely a slap on the wrist, even though there had been plenty of evidence proving his guilt. She suspected he had not been punished accordingly because he was the son_ _of a business magnate, who had most definitely pulled some strings to get his reckless kid out of trouble. Unable to accept this, she had hired the best lawyer she could find and he had done everything in his power to have the verdict reconsidered. Unfortunately, all the effort had been to no avail and all she had achieved had been to spend time, money and energy._

 _After her unsuccessful pursuit of fairness, she had found herself broke, her family home being the sole remainder of her inheritance. With a heavy heart, she had sold the house and used part of the money to pay off the outstanding tuition for her undergraduate degree. What had been left, she had saved up._

 _She had decided to continue with her plan to get into law school with the only difference being that, instead of a lawyer, she would become a prosecutor. Then perhaps she would be able to re-open the case of her family and give that entitled brat the sentence he deserved._

 _From a financial point of view, however, law school had turned out to be a disastrous decision. Soon after being admitted to one of the most prestigious universities in the country, she had realized she couldn't afford it. Even with the financial aid she had been granted by the university, the yearly fee had been beyond her means. The money she'd had in her bank account had been about enough to cover the cost of the first two semesters, after which she had been left almost penniless. She'd had only several months to come up with the money for the next payment for her education, so she had started working two part-time jobs. Not only had this been hard to manage but the money she'd made had been barely enough to cover her living expenses. Thus, she had been forced to look for another, more substantial source of income._

 _Elsa sighed and pushed herself off the wall. She walked towards the exit of the building and racked her brain, trying to figure out who could have possibly paid off her education. As far as she knew, she had no remaining relatives and, supposing she did, she doubted they would have had such a large amount of money at their disposal._

 _She stepped outside and looked around, noting how everything seemed somehow brighter. While she didn't feel at ease with the thought of this anonymous benefactor, she could not deny the unmistakable feeling of relief washing over her._

 _Whomever she had to thank for the charitable act, one thing was for sure – that payment marked the end of her 'career' as an exotic dancer… even if it meant not seeing_ him _anymore._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope this clears some things up :D**

 **Thanks for all reviews, favs and follows!**

 **Side note: For those of you, following my other chaptered story, _Give It a Chance_ \- I have not forgotten about it! Currently, I'm having some troubles with the next update, so I've decided to re-read and edit all the chapters in hopes to solve my writer's block. But do not despair, the story shall be finished. Hopefully sooner than later :D **

**_Guest reviews:_**

Maggietheawesome: **All will be revealed in due time :D**

That guy: **Glad you like how the story is presented. I must admit, I'm enjoying this writing format quite a bit. The short chapters are part of the package, though :P**


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

As soon as those words left her mouth, Elsa regretted them. She had taken the joke too seriously.

The happy expression, which had graced his handsome features only moments ago, had been instantly replaced by a solemn and almost pained look. He raised his head from her belly and turned his face to press another kiss to her skin, before he let out a long, heavy breath through his nostrils.

"Forgive me for missing the doctor's appointment," he said, as he pulled the covers over her. "I'll do everything possible to make it for the next one."

It was a lie – one he had taken to telling her and she had decided to accept because it made them both feel like a normal couple.

She knew just as well as he did that he wouldn't be there – neither for the next appointment, nor the one after – and she would once again have to face the slightly judgmental, yet somehow pitying look the doctor would give her when she would say that the father wouldn't be present at the examination. What the doctor was unaware of, however, was how that father's face had lit up when she had presented him with the very first ultrasound scan.

Initially, he'd stared at the black-and-white picture, unsure of what exactly he was looking at. She had spent a moment to observe him with amused interest, while he'd struggled to decipher the blurry image. Entertained by the boyish charm reflected in his confused countenance, she had taken mercy on him and explained the ambiguous shapes. As he'd gained a somewhat clearer understanding of it, he'd traced his fingertips over the smooth paper, unable to look away. That evening, he'd spent hours talking to her bump, after he'd dismissed her statement that the baby couldn't hear anything just yet.

Over time, she had learned to deal with his absence at these appointments. What saddened her wasn't attending them alone – she had no issues with that. The hardest had been the inability to share the excitement with him on the spot. Sure, she would tell him every single detail but the way he would devote his full attention to her words told her he longed to have experienced it all for himself.

The depressing truth was that he probably wouldn't be present at the birth either. Though, she knew better than to get upset. While she couldn't deny the gut-wrenching feeling at the thought of him not being there when their son would come into the world, she knew that missing this beautiful, memorable moment would be much harder on him.

"That would be nice," she replied with a small smile and reached to caress his cheek, urging him to come closer.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's to a cheesy chapter :D**

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews as well as the favs and follows!**


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 **Four years earlier…**

 _Choking half to death on Cinnamon Latte, a mouthful of which she had also ended up spitting all over her newspaper, was_ not _how Elsa imagined her perfectly planned morning would turn out._

 _Two hours earlier, she had woken up, eager to start the first day of summer break. The past six months had wreaked havoc on her nerves and emotions and she needed a few days of rest and relaxation prior to starting her full-time summer internship, which she expected to be a challenge._

 _As if preparing for her exams hadn't been stressful enough, just to make things worse, her mind had kept on wandering back to the fact that she was now miraculously debt free. Despite the university's nonchalant attitude, she found the matter suspicious and, regardless of how she looked at it, she couldn't figure out who precisely had footed the bill. Nevertheless, she had taken advantage of it and one week later she had quit her job at the gentlemen's club._

 _As her final days as an exotic dancer had drawn closer, she had felt oddly nostalgic. It was beyond her comprehension what exactly could have stirred such wistfulness, since that job had been nothing but a necessity, and it hadn't been until she'd caught herself glancing at the entrance of the club a little too often that she had discovered the root of her confusing emotional state._

 _Jack Frost._

 _For six months, she had performed almost exclusively for him and she'd found herself wishing she could do it one more time before putting that phase of her life behind her. By Murphy's Law, that one week he hadn't showed up, which had left her inexplicably disheartened. Worse still, her thoughts had been drifting back to him more often that she cared to admit and she had even reached a point where she had actually entertained the thought of visiting one of his cocktail bars in desperate hopes of catching a glimpse of him._

 _So, after months of battling her completely irrational attraction to essentially a stranger, a regular client of a strip club no less, she'd thought that a change of routine would do her good and she had decided to pamper herself before the start of her internship._

 _As soon as she'd woken up, she had gone for an early morning jog, taking the route through the nearby park. On her way home, she had stopped by the neighborhood bakery and bought a Red Velvet cupcake with cream cheese frosting – her absolute favorite treat – which she'd planned to indulge in after the fruit salad she would have for breakfast. After the bakery, she had visited the café around the corner and ordered a Cinnamon Latte to go, before purchasing the daily newspaper from the adjacent stand. She'd arrived home, feeling energized and cheerful, and had proceeded with her plan for the day by eating her breakfast on the balcony, basking in the warm sunlight._

 _Once finished with the fruit salad, she had directed her attention to the wonderful, albeit transient delight that had been her cupcake. She had savored every last bit of it, before finally spreading out the newspaper and taking a sip of her latte. As her eyes had settled on the front page and she had read the headline of the cover story, however, the warm, delicious, creamy liquid had rebelled against the physics of drinking and, instead of sliding down her throat, it had spurted out of her mouth, resulting in a noisy splatter and a strong cough._

 _She patted her chest, expelling any remnants of latte out of her airways, and took a deep breath, giving her lungs a dose of much needed oxygen. When normal respiratory function was restored, she wiped the cough-induced moisture from her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her vision._

 _There was a moment of confusion, as if she was struggling to remember what precisely had caused her coughing fit, but it all came back to her in a matter of a millisecond and she snatched the now slightly wet newspaper from the table. Her eyes bored into the front page and she re-read the prominent title over and over again._

" _No…" she muttered._

 **YOUNGEST HEIR TO WESTERGUARD INDUSTRIES FOUND DEAD IN HIS APARTMENT**

 _She lowered the newspaper and gazed into the distance, focusing on nothing in particular, as those words rang through her mind like a vicious chant._

" _This can't be…"_

 _A frown replaced her bewildered expression and she looked at the cover story again and read the headline one more time just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Unfortunately, the letters still formed the same words, assembled in the same glaring message._

 _Spurred by the desperate desire for more information, she forced her eyes to move past the headline and read further._

" **Hans Westerguard, 21, was found dead in the early hours of the morning by his cleaning lady...**

… **she showed up for work at the usual time – 06:00 am…**

… **she found Mr. Westerguard floating face down in the rooftop pool of his downtown penthouse."**

 _Her frown deepened as she read further through the article._

" **Investigations of the incident continue. However, the preliminary police report suggests Mr. Westerguard died of a drug overdose."**

 _She felt a wide array of emotions build up inside of her. One, however, stood out – anger. Sheer, blinding anger._

 _Before she knew what she was doing, she jumped to her feet. With an enraged cry, she tore the newspaper into two, aimlessly discarding the abused pages and knocking over the paper cup of latte in the process. She didn't even register the liquid spilling all over her bare feet._

" _Nonononono! NO!" she yelled and her hands shot to her head, her fingertips digging painfully into her scalp._

 _How_ dare _he die before she could have her revenge! He had to know how it felt to have your whole life wrecked, to have everything you know ripped away from you! He had to be in jail, put there by_ her _! He should have suffered by_ her _hand! Only then would he have had her permission to rid the world of his meaningless existence!_

" _No…"_

* * *

 **A/N: Don't do drugs, kids!**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows! I really appreciate them all :)**


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Leaning into Elsa's touch, he succumbed to her silent request and moved to lie next to her. He supported himself on one forearm and reached his other hand to gently brush a strand of stray hair away from her face, before he lowered his head to plant a kiss on her forehead. Then he pulled back and looked at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You know," he said quietly and took her hand in his, kissing it softly and resting it on her belly together with his own. "Now that we know it's a boy, we can choose a name for him."

She cocked her head to the side and frowned slightly, regarding him with a mild surprise. "Isn't it a bit early? I mean, there are still three months to go," she reasoned. "Besides, I haven't given it any thought yet."

"I have," he declared eagerly.

"Really?"

He nodded and she watched with curiosity as he turned around and shuffled closer to the edge of the bed. He stretched out his arm to flip the switch of the bedside lamp and she winced at the sudden brightness. She blinked a few times and, when her eyes adjusted to the light, she observed him reaching into the drawer of his bed stand. He took out a thick, paperback book and she gasped softly when her eyes landed on the title – _Baby Names_.

Intrigued, she pushed herself into a semi-sitting position as he re-assumed his place next to her.

"I've been reading through this," he said excitedly and handed her the book.

She looked at the cover – it was decorated with a drawing of cute stuffed animals on a pale yellow background with the letters of the title written in different bright colors. The book looked to be a new edition but the state it was in suggested it had been browsed a good number of times.

"When did you buy this?" she asked, glancing at him.

He shrugged. "Shortly after you told me you were pregnant," he replied matter-of-factly and moved to wrap an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

She stared at him, her expression a mixture of amazement and a hint of embarrassment. She had no idea when he'd found the time for it but apparently he'd been reading through baby names for about five months, while she'd barely even thought about the fact that eventually they would have to choose one.

Shaking her head, she shifted her gaze back to the book and opened it at a random page. Her eyes examined the contents – each page consisted of two columns of alphabetically sorted names, one column for girls and one for boys, and opposite of each name sat a short description of its meaning.

She skimmed through a few pages, noting that some of the names were underlined.

"So…" she spoke, her eyes still on the book. "Have you picked out any names that you like?"

"I have," he drawled and grinned. "All the ones underlined are names I've considered," he explained. "But there are two I really like."

He paused and, after a moment of silence, she turned and looked at him expectantly.

"Are you planning to tell me which ones?" she asked impatiently.

He chuckled and pressed her closer to himself. "Well," he continued. "If it had been a girl, I would have loved it if we called her Charlotte."

She turned the pages to the letter 'C' and scanned the list. Finally locating the name circled in pencil, she read the description. "Charlotte… It means 'free'. Such a beautiful name!"

His smile widened. "That's what I thought too," he agreed and kissed the side of her head. "Since it's a boy," he added and used his free hand to navigate through the book to the list beginning with 'L', "I was thinking maybe this one."

She focused on another circled name, situated right above the tip of his index finger. "Lucas," she whispered. "Bringer of light."

* * *

 **A/N: Have some fluff :)**

 **As usual, many thanks for the reviews, favs and follows!**

 **I would like to point out that 'Lucas' and 'Charlotte' are the names that my friend** WickedgreenPhantom **and I came up with for our version of the Jelsa kids (a version we've agreed to share). So, half the credit for the names goes to her :)**

 **Also, a little side note for any of you who are following** _Give It a Chance_ **\- I've started working on the next update and I'm hoping to post it soon. I can't give an exact time frame but stay tuned.**

 **Guest reviews:**

Guest: **You're sweet! I love you too, stranger, but I can't answer any of your questions without spoiling something :P**


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

 **Three years and eight months earlier…**

 _In moments like this, Elsa wondered what kind of a drunk deity had written her fate. Every time she thought she had her life under control something happened to throw her completely off track. Browsing through the series of photos she had taken mere hours earlier, she considered the possibility that perhaps she was meant to be a lemonade manufacturer. Why else would life toss so many lemons at her?_

 _Over the past three years, she had navigated through life guided by a single goal – to become a prosecutor and put Hans Westerguard where he belonged – behind bars. The thought that, after driving under the influence and running a red light which had effectively cost the lives of her family, he'd walked away unpunished had been the driving force of her determination to overcome any obstacle on her way to vengeance. Every major decision had been made based on how much it would contribute to her success. Every sacrifice she had endured had meant nothing as long as it brought her closer to the main objective. She'd had a purpose and she'd felt like nothing could stand in her way – neither living on the brink of poverty nor dancing half-naked for the viewing pleasure of men often more than twice her age._

 _Following the news of Hans Westerguard's death, however, she had lost all perspective._

 _That day, after ripping the newspaper in half, she had spent several minutes circling the small living space of her studio apartment, trying to make sense of the circumstances. Then it had occurred to her that perhaps the article wasn't true and, unable to accept the facts, she'd wasted a couple of hours on the Internet, searching for a trustworthy news source which would discredit any claims of Westerguard's demise. To her horror, they all had confirmed it._

 _As this information had sunk in, she'd felt boiling rage rising within her – her efforts… her misery… everything had been in vain all because of this embarrassment to humanity who couldn't even dose his cocaine properly. She had always considered herself a calm person who could solve any problem in a cool and civilized manner, but at that moment any animalistic traits evolution had failed to erase from the human DNA had activated and she had gone absolutely feral. By the time her fit of anger had been over, the apartment had resembled a post-tornado site._

 _Standing in the epicenter of the mess, she'd paused to catch her breath. As her fury had subsided, rationality had kicked in and she had realized that her extreme view on the situation was, in fact, wrong because there were people out there who, much like her, had suffered injustice – people who could use her help. This glimmer of hope, however had been short-lived and had quickly transformed into anguish, when she had understood that no matter how many people she helped she would never be able to get her own closure, not the one she'd been craving anyway. Sinking to her knees, she'd let the burning tears stream down her cheeks and had cried until her throat had gone sore and her eyes had run dry. Exhausted, she'd lain on the floor and stared at the ceiling._

 _Hours later, she'd found herself in the exact same position only this time there had been neither denial nor anger, neither attempts for haggle nor sorrow. Only resolution._

 _Pushing herself off the ground, she'd stumbled through the rubble and knelt in front of her bed, before reaching to pull a large cardboard box from underneath it. She'd opened it and took out a few family photo albums, childhood memorabilia, and some of her parents and sister's prized possessions that she had kept. She'd browsed through the box until she'd finally found what she'd been looking for – a bulky leather carrying case. Looking at it, she'd taken a deep breath and, after a brief moment of hesitation, she'd unzipped it to reveal a midrange digital camera and a zoom lens comfortably nestled in their respective compartments._

 _It had been the camera her parents had given her for her eighteenth birthday in hopes of showing that they had still supported her hobby after convincing her to study law. She'd had the ambition to practice photography in her spare time, but after the incident all such intentions had been buried under grief and blind, single-minded determination._

 _As she'd examined the contents of the case, it had all become crystal clear to her. Up to that point, she had lived a life imposed on her initially by her father and later on by her own decision. In reality, the sole reason why she had persevered with her studies had been to get the justice her late parents and little sister deserved. Thanks to Westerguard's sudden death, this opportunity had been snatched away from her and instead she'd been given the freedom to choose: she could either pursue a profession she'd never really wanted or she could let go of the past and live her dream life._

 _Taking the camera out of the case, she'd made up her mind._

 _A few days later, she'd called to cancel her internship, citing a medical emergency. She had used some of the money she'd saved to pay for a photography course and, four months later, as a result of a course assignment, she had found herself photographing an unlikely situation._

 _She felt like her heart would burst out of her chest, as she looked at the photo she had snapped of the handsome man with silver-white hair and piercing bright-blue eyes. She had to admit to herself that she would have been excited to satisfy her irrational longing to see him again, had she not witnessed him shoot two men in cold blood._

 _Judging by the focused look in his eyes, staring back at her from her laptop screen, and his charming amused smirk, her stealthy presence at the scene hadn't escaped him either._

* * *

 _ **A/N: PAM PAM PAAAM** _

**Thanks so much for the nice reviews as well as the favs and follows!**

 **A little side note:** **As promised** **the next chapter of** _Give It a Chance_ **is on its way. In addition, I'll be posting a short one-shot I've been working on, so stay tuned :)**


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Lucas," Elsa repeated and looked at her baby bump, placing a hand on it, as if asking for a confirmation from the small life growing inside of her. After a moment, she smiled. "I love it!"

"You do?" he asked.

He sounded mildly surprised but the enthusiasm in his voice was undeniable and it made her wonder how long he'd been waiting to raise the topic of baby names. The worn pages of the book were proof enough that he had put effort into selecting a name for their unborn child. It was one of the few things he could do to feel more involved under the circumstances and she wasn't going to take that little joy away from him.

Turning to him, she noted the dopey lop-sided grin accompanied by a hopeful look in his eyes and her smile grew wider. "I do," she replied with a small nod.

"Are you sure? I mean… you did say that you haven't thought about it yet. We don't have to choose that name just because _I_ like it," he reasoned, his eyes suddenly downcast as his fingers fidgeted with the corner of the page. "And we don't have to decide right now anyway."

It baffled her sometimes how for a man who operated with an iron hand he could act like a little boy at times. It was a side of himself he reserved only for her and, much like the very first time she had witnessed it, it didn't fail to warm her heart.

She grasped his hand, preventing him from unconsciously tearing the already abused paper, and gave it a gentle squeeze. The action attracted his attention and he looked at her with childlike eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said. "It's a strong name with a beautiful meaning – it's perfect."

She watched as the smile re-appeared on his face, making his blue eyes twinkle.

"So… does that mean we have a name?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in excited expectation.

"We have a name," she confirmed, smiling brightly.

His hold on her tightened and she felt herself being pulled closer to him before he leaned forward and captured her lips in a short, gentle kiss. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers and exhaled calmly. He closed his eyes when she brought fingers to caress his cheek and gingerly rested his own hand on her belly.

"Lucas Frost," she whispered lovingly.

It was only when he stiffened and his eyes snapped open that she realized what she had said. Instantly, she drew back to look at him and her heart broke. The happy expression was gone from his features. Instead, his brow was furrowed and he wore a dejected and somewhat regretful expression.

"I'm sorry," she apologized nervously. "I… I just really want him to have your last name."

He sighed and removed his arms from around her, making her gasp quietly at the loss of his tender touch.

"And he will, just not officially," he stated firmly, not looking at her as he took the book and closed it. He fell silent and stared at the cover for a long moment, before he spoke again in a low, solemn voice. "He will know he is my son and that I love him very much and that's all that matters," he said in a reassuring manner but it sounded more as though it was himself he was trying to convince of his own statement.

Her heart sank at those words and she mentally cursed herself for ruining the moment. Biting her lip, she watched as he let out another heavy sigh and shifted his position to place the book on his bedside table and turn the light off.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered again, settling down beside him.

He didn't reply. He simply opened his arms for her – an invitation she gladly accepted. Laying her head on his chest, she listened to his heartbeat and drew small circles on his skin with her fingertips.

"I love you," he said all of sudden and something in his tone troubled her.

Lifting her head, she looked at him and her heart skipped a beat, when she saw his eyes rimmed with tears.

"I love you too," she replied warmly and gently ran a hand through his hair, before she leaned forward to kiss his lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Fluff is good.**

 **Thanks for all reviews, favs and follows! :)**

 **Guest reviews:**

Maggietheawesome: **Yep, life happens fast like that. As for Jack being some weird ass mafia assasin mercenary type thing, maybe he is, maybe he isn't :P**


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

 **Three years and five months earlier…**

 _Could it be fate?_

 _Elsa frowned and shook her head. She found the thought of an invisible, cosmic force determining how her life would unfold ridiculous mainly because she liked to think that she was in charge of her own path. So, she preferred to call the series of recent events 'a suspiciously convenient chain of coincidences'._

 _She finished applying the plum colored lipstick and pressed her lips together to distribute it equally. Once satisfied with her light makeup, she smoothed down the fabric of her dress and stepped back from the mirror to examine her overall appearance._

 _Having never attended a formal event of such scale, she had felt some research would be of use prior to purchasing an outfit. Fortunately, her positive track record of fashion choices had enabled her to find the perfect attire fairly quickly and owning it had been only a matter of dipping into her modest savings account._

 _The evening gown she had selected fit her like a second skin. It was a mermaid-style, backless dress with a boat neckline and long sleeves. It was long enough to fully conceal her four-inch black stilettos and still reach the floor. The fabric followed her every curve, flaring at the knees, and the oval cut in the rear exposed her back down to the waist. It was a simple yet stylish outfit which called for a hairstyle and accessories of similar nature, so she had pulled her hair into an elegant loose bun, with only a few wavy locks hanging freely and framing her face. The look was complete with a pair of sterling silver dangle earrings._

 _As she stared at her reflection, she felt herself growing nervous. She couldn't believe that in about an hour she would be in the same room as_ _Jack Frost._

 _Three months later, she was still shaken by what she had witnessed while taking photos in an abandoned area of the city's industrial zone. When later that day she had discovered that her presence at his impromptu target practice had been spotted, she had panicked. As if seeing the untimely death of two people hadn't been enough of a shock, the memory that a year earlier she had given him her real name in exchange for a generous amount of money had flashed in front of her mind's eye and casually mingled with her conclusion that, based on his dispassionate action and his entourage, he was the kind of man who certainly possessed the means to easily find her. That realization had resulted in a number of fear-infused sleepless nights and near starvation, since for over a week she had been too afraid to leave her apartment let alone do grocery shopping._

 _That had been until logical thought had kicked in and it had dawned on her. In retrospect, she was embarrassed that she hadn't looked at the facts in a more cool-headed manner before she had lost her nerve and succumbed to severe anxiety._

 _Surely, he had acknowledged the possibility of her being foolish enough to blackmail him or bold enough to send the photos to the police. However, if he had indeed felt threatened by her witnessing and documenting his crime he would have attempted to capture her and seize the implicating material. Yet he'd made no effort to do so. Neither then, nor a week later._

 _With this in mind, she'd put her brain into gear and gone over every single detail she knew about him – from her own initial impression and what the girls at the gentlemen's club had shared about him to her latest encounter with him. After carefully assessing the information at hand, she had settled on the farfetched but not entirely impossible idea that perhaps her student loan settlement and Hans Westerguard's death had not been as random as she had assumed._

 _The thought had both frightened and intrigued her. While she'd recognized the chance of him being involved in either occurrence as slim, she'd had a burning desire to find out whether he'd had anything to do with those major developments in her life. If that had indeed been the case, she wanted to know his motives._

 _From that moment on, she had been working tirelessly, trying to learn more about him. Somewhere along the way, she had completely lost her interest in a career in law and had done the bare minimum to pass her exams. Her attention had been focused almost entirely on photography and him._

 _Unfortunately, after nearly three months, she had exhausted all the conventional resources and her research had been fruitless. Whoever he really was, that man knew how to cover his tracks. Frustrated and disappointed, she had been ready to give up and she would have had she not stumbled upon an article in the daily local newspaper._

 _The article itself had been nothing special – simply an outline of an annual charity ball. The event would be held in an exclusive central location, hosting guests from the higher circles of society, and money collected was intended for underprivileged children. The cause was undoubtedly noble but it was not what had caught her attention._

 _As her eyes had skimmed through the text, she had come across the part listing some of the guests who had confirmed their attendance and she'd felt her breath hitch in her throat. One of the names stood out to her as if written in red – Jack Frost._

 _She had felt the excitement course through her body. She finally had some definite information about this elusive man, information that could grant her more than what she had hoped for. All she had to do was go to that event._

 _The only problem – attendance at the ball had been strictly invitation based._

 _She had been so close yet so far away. However, just as she had prepared herself to get back to square one, a solution had presented itself in the most unpredictable way._

 _A couple of days after reading the article, she had gone to her photography class. The session had passed as usual, but just as she had been about to leave her instructor had approached her, asking to have a word with her. She would have thought it had been in relation to her work if he hadn't blushed like an awkward teen._

 _He was a handsome, thirty-year-old man, working as a photographer for a posh magazine. The course he was teaching was a way for him to earn something on the side. He'd made his interest towards her clear not long after she had signed up and he had made a few attempts to ask her out, but she had politely declined. She had to admit – she would have considered dating him was she not harboring an absurd attraction to a gorgeous, rich and, as of recently, dangerous man whom she barely even knew._

 _Unlike his previous advances, however, this one she could not turn down. She had just been getting ready to find another excuse to not go out with him, when he had pulled out a fancy looking envelope. It had taken a single glance at it for her heart to flutter with hope. With her eyes dancing between him and the envelope in his hand, she had listened to him explain about the ball he'd been invited to in his professional capacity. Then the magical question had tumbled out of his lips and it had taken a lot from her to conceal her bubbling enthusiasm as she had accepted his request to accompany him._

 _Content with what she saw in the mirror, she smiled. It was curious how all the details on which her attendance at that ball depended had worked themselves out with little effort on her part. Three months earlier, she had simply hoped to learn a little bit more about him. Now, in a bizarre outturn of events, she had the opportunity to meet him face to face._

 _How such an encounter would unfold she didn't know. But she couldn't wait to find out._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me start by apologizing for this long and unannounced delay in updates. I had to travel and I was unable to write during that time. That and RL can be a bitch sometimes.**

 **Anyway, I'm planning to resume updates, so you'll be getting another chapter soon :)**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows and also for sticking around!**

 **Guest reviews:**

Maggietheawesome: **Oh yes, I can *evil grin*. There's already drama in this story and it comes partially from the fact that Jack's son won't have his last name :P. Also, 'James' isn't the middle name I'd go for, but that's not important. Btw, I did actually mention Elsa's last name a few chapters back - it's 'Andersen'.**


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

There was a fine line between a loving kiss, intended to bring comfort and reassurance, and one filled with passion and desire.

When exactly they had crossed that line Elsa couldn't tell and as he gently cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss she realized she didn't really care. All that mattered was the taste of his lips and the feeling of his body pressed against hers.

With his fingers tangled in her hair, he pushed himself off the bed and carefully guided her to lie on her back. Then he broke the kiss and opened his eyes. Supporting himself on one elbow, he hovered over her and brought a hand to her cheek. He caressed her skin with his fingertips and looked over her face as if he was trying to memorize every detail of her features. Finally, his eyes locked with hers and she noted with fascination how the faint moonlight, coming through the crack in the curtains, illuminated his blue irises making them look like pools of pristine ocean water – windows to a unique but controversial soul.

Leaning forward, he reconnected their lips and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His proximity always gave her an unrivaled sense of security. It was strange how even in a house full of deadly weapons he could wield with ease, video surveillance, and guards at every exit, she felt truly safe only when he had his arms around her.

She yearned to feel his weight atop of her and his strong heartbeat against her chest – further proof that he was alive and well. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be an option for another few months. With the life growing inside of her, she'd had to give up the emotional comfort the position provided and she knew he was distinctly aware of the same issue. So, mindful of her delicate circumstances, he'd found other means to grant her the feeling of safety she so desperately sought.

He withdrew his lips from hers but her disappointment was short-lived as he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. His hand left her cheek and made its way down her body. It brushed gingerly against her lace-covered breasts and slid under her nightie, finally resting on her belly. She smiled when she felt the warmth of his hand and sighed softly, relaxing into his touch. With his palm carefully pressed to her bump, he slowly drew large, soothing circles on her skin, comforting both her and his unborn son.

After a few silent, affection-filled moments, he exhaled heavily through his nose and planted another kiss on her lips before he buried his face in the crook of neck and gently sucked on her skin. As arousal started to take over and cloud her mind, she mused briefly how the same hands that could end a person's life without hesitation were capable of holding her so tenderly.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you feel the cheese dripping from this chapter? :D**

 **I'm so bad at updating on time. I really didn't mean for this chapter to take me so long but I've recently experienced a major writer's block and it only started to go away a couple of days ago. There's a lot happening in my life right now and unfortunately that has affected my writing. I'm hoping, though, that it will only get better.**

 **In other news, I've started writing the next and final chapter of** _Give It a Chance_ **and not long ago I published a smut one-shot called** _Codependency_ **, so feel free to read it. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! And thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

 **Three years and five months earlier…**

" _May I have this dance?"_

 _Until that moment, Elsa had no idea she could feel so many conflicting emotions at once. Surprise, confusion, excitement, fear, curiosity, confidence, doubt, shyness …lust… all rolled into one and shoved down her throat, making it hard for her to breathe as she turned to look at the owner of the smooth masculine voice._

 _In front of her, bowing slightly with one hand behind his back and the other extended towards her in invitation, stood none other than Jack Frost. With his lips curled into a charming half-smile, he was watching her from behind his silver-white locks, waiting for her response. Clad in a perfectly fitting tuxedo, he was as elegant as ever, while his tousled yet stylish hair added a rebellious twist to the otherwise stiff dress code he'd had to abide._

 _She gaped at him in a way she guessed was unladylike and it took her good few seconds to shake off the shock and put her mind back into gear._

 _About twenty minutes after she had arrived at the ball, her date had apologized and excused himself saying he had to get to work and document the event. He had been visibly frustrated that he'd had to leave her company and had promised to give her at least one dance before they would have to go. She had employed a believable amount of disappointment in her voice when she had parted with him and assured him that she would try to have fun until he returns. She had watched him disappear into the crowd before breathing a sigh of relief and directing her attention to her surroundings. A part of her felt guilty – her photography instructor was so obviously smitten with her and here she was, taking advantage of his feelings to get close to another man. While her eyes had scanned the brightly lit room full of tastefully dressed people, she had absentmindedly wondered at what point she had become so insensitive. That thought had quickly faded, replaced by annoyance at her failure to catch a glimpse of the one person she so desperately wanted to see._

 _She had been so focused on surveying the room, her eyes darting from one person to another, that she had forgotten she herself was not invisible. The thought she might have caught anyone's attention, let alone_ his, _had not occurred to her even for a moment. With no clear idea how exactly their potential meeting would turn out, she had imagined she would be the one to approach him and not the other way around. So he had caught her completely off-guard._

 _Come to think of it, all her decisions and actions so far had been based on the assumption that he knew exactly who she was. In reality, however, it might not have been the case. There was a significant possibility that he had forgotten all about her or the fact that he knew her name and right now he could be asking her to dance simply because she had stood out to him in the crowd._

 _Realizing her insecurities had chosen the worst possible time to manifest, she mentally kicked herself. Regardless of the reason behind it, his invitation was an opportunity for her to be close to him if even for a few minutes. It was a chance she had not expected but one she had to take no matter what. And if she played her cards right, by the end of the night she might be able to get at least some of the answers she needed._

 _She took a deep breath and smiled bashfully at him. Then she nodded in answer to his question and gave him her hand, noting how gently his fingers wrapped around it as he led her towards the dance floor. He rested one hand respectfully just above her waist, the warmth of his skin almost burning against her bare back, and pulled her closer before skillfully easing them both into the slow foxtrot music._

 _It was the first time she had been in such proximity to him and she couldn't help feeling like a love-struck schoolgirl who had finally gained the attention of her crush. Her heart was beating hard against her ribcage and the butterflies in her stomach refused to settle, so she allowed herself to enjoy the moment. Her high heels did little to equalize the height difference between them and she barely reached up to his nose, which only made it easier for his cologne mixed with what she identified as his natural scent to fill her nostrils and make her a little weak at the knees. Luckily, his delicate yet firm hold prevented her from staggering ungracefully. Blushing, she looked up and her breath hitched in her throat._

 _His eyes – the same piercing bright-blue eyes that had been staring at her from the photograph she had taken – were fixed on her, seemingly uninterested in anything else. He still wore a charming smile but there was something in his eyes she couldn't quite put her finger on and it disturbed her. Memories from that day three months ago flooded her mind and she suddenly became very aware that the man whose company she was currently enjoying, the same one who apparently also excelled at dancing was just as skilled in killing people._

 _She smiled at him, hoping that he couldn't in some bizarre way read her thoughts, and tried to shake off the mental image. To her dismay, that didn't happen and instead the scene she had witnessed replayed in her head with frightening clarity._

 _Positioned on the roof of an abandoned two-storey industrial building, she had been photographing the skyline when something below had caught her attention. Looking closely, she had seen three shady men standing next to a parked SUV. One of them had been holding a large briefcase. Soon another car had appeared around the corner, pulling up in front of the building. Unlike the massive SUV, the newly arrived vehicle had been an elegant town car with tinted windows. A large man had stepped out of the passenger's seat and moved to open the back door of the car. A couple of seconds later, a familiar male with silver-white hair had emerged. That had been the point when her interest had peaked. Using her camera to zoom in on the scene, she had confirmed his identity and with a trembling heart she had continued to observe the unfolding events. She had witnessed a brief exchange between him and the leader of the other group, after which Frost had signaled his bodyguard who had then taken out a large case from the trunk of the car. She had gasped audibly, when the large man had brought the case forward and opened it to reveal an assault rifle. With bated breath she had watched as the leader of the other group had opened the briefcase, which had turned out to be full of money. Frost had eyed the three of them suspiciously and another conversation had ensued. The outcome had been far from positive. His bodyguard had promptly closed the weapon case and followed Frost as he had headed back to the car. What had happened next had caused her heart to jump in her throat. Two of the other men had taken out their guns and pointed them at Frost's retreating back. Apparently having heard the click of steal, he'd stopped and turned around. The man holding the money filled briefcase had started saying something but before he had managed to finish his sentence he'd been cut off by two deafening gunshots. The two men who had previously pointed their weapons at Frost had fallen to the ground, each sporting a bullet hole in his forehead. Without another word, Frost had holstered his gun and entered the town car though not before pausing to glance up at her._

" _Impressive ball, isn't it?" he said suddenly, his voice snapping out of her thoughts._

 _She stared at him, almost unable to believe he'd spoken, and smiled nervously. "I wouldn't know," she replied. "It's the first such event I have ever attended."_

" _Oh?" he said, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "I wouldn't have guessed. You look like you belong."_

 _His statement confused her and she wondered if he was simply making small talk or if he actually meant something by it. In any case, it reminded her that their dance won't last forever and that she wanted some questions answered. Forcing a confident façade, she decided on a shot in the dark. "Well, since I no longer need to pay a university fee, I can afford the look," she said cryptically and observed closely for any subtle reaction on his part._

 _Sure enough, there it was. His eyebrows twitched and his eyes widened for a split second which was all she needed to know she'd hit home._

" _And are you enjoying the ball?" he asked, all hints of surprise gone. His grin widened, making her wonder if he'd figured out where she was going with the conversation._

 _Briefly glancing to the side, as if trying to evaluate her environment, she gave a little nod. "If you had asked me five minutes ago, I would have said it was rather dull," she stated, having gained some confidence. She paused and returned her gaze to him, giving him a coy smile. "But… I guess, things just got more interesting."_

 _He chuckled and looked at her like a predator toying with its prey right before devouring it full. "Is that so…"_

 _It was more of a statement than a question which, paired with his amused demeanor, showed her he was willing to play along. And that was what prompted her to take a leap of faith._

" _Why did you do it?" she asked bluntly. "Why did you pay off my tuition fee?"_

 _His grin faded and he briefly studied her features. He continued to skillfully guide her through the rhythm, tightening his hold on her ever so slightly. This action caused her heart to flutter but at the same time made her nervous, especially since his face gained a more serious expression._

" _For the same reason you didn't send those photos to the police."_

 _The answer left her speechless and for a few moments she simply stared at him unable to make sense of what he'd just said. She tried to make herself think, ask him more questions, find a way to make him clarify his ambiguous reply but words refused to obey her. Worse still, his eyes had lost their sharpness and he was watching her in a way she couldn't interpret._

 _She was just about to open her mouth and say something… anything, when she was startled by an unexpected and definitely unwanted interruption. A member of the staff walked towards them, dodging dancing couples as he did so, and came to stand beside them._

" _I'm sorry to intrude, Mr. Frost," the man said, causing them to halt their dance, "but the car you asked for has arrived."_

 _He simply nodded and waited for the man to leave, before he looked at her again. Releasing her slowly and almost reluctantly, he kept her right hand in his and smiled._

 _"Thank you. It's been a pleasure to dance with you," he said and paused to bring her hand to his lips. He planted a soft, lingering kiss to her skin and pulled back, capturing her gaze. "Far more enjoyable than just_ watching _you dance… Elsa."_

 _Dumbfounded, she watched him turn around and walk away and a single thought crossed her mind._

' _Follow him.'_

* * *

 **A/B: Le gasp! They met again!**

 **Oh man, that chapter was just yeah... a real pain to write. It was also really important so I'm hoping I managed to deliver.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to specify that the song they danced to is "I Will Wait For You" by Connie Francis.**

 **That said, many thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

A shaky breath escaped Elsa's lips as he sucked on her earlobe, gently grazing it with his teeth. His hand left her belly and travelled downwards, making its way under her babydoll nightie. Once in contact with her bare skin, it slowly glided up again and guided the lace away from her body while tracing her every curve.

She let out a whine of disappointment when he withdrew his lips, his body warmth abruptly swapped with chilly air as he straightened up. Luckily, her frustration didn't last long. Carefully but swiftly, he pulled the light fabric of the nightgown over her head. Then he tossed the garment to the side and resumed his position next to her. His eyes connected with hers and he caressed her cheek with his fingertips before he captured her lips in a tender kiss.

Over the past five months there had been a noticeable change in the way he held her and touched her during their love making sessions. He seemed to be more conscious of his weight and strength, his movements more calculated and controlled, which had made their sex life a lot less intense. Though, she couldn't complain. Despite holding back on his passion, he had remained a devoted, skilled and generous lover.

Instinctively, her arms wrapped around him, one resting on his shoulder and the other at the base of his head. The years she had spent with him, wondering if every time she saw him would be the last, had engendered an insatiable need for any sort of physical contact with him and she used every chance she got to try and quench this thirst. Driven by the overwhelming desire to feel as much of him as she could, she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. He cupped her cheek in response, his thumb brushing her skin ever so slightly.

Her hand glided down the back of his neck and over his shoulder, while she relished the smoothness of his skin and the taste of his lips. Beneath her fingertips, his muscles twitched every now and then, mirroring the subtle movements of his body. Her hand remained on his shoulder for a little longer and continued its way towards his chest.

Then she froze.

The smooth skin was suddenly replaced by a coarse patch of tissue, the feeling of which caused her to open her eyes and break the kiss. The abrupt change in mood surprised him and he looked at her confused. Her gaze shifted from his face to the uneven texture under her fingers and her brow furrowed.

Biting her lip, she traced the scar, located on the upper side of his left pec. A faded remnant of a bullet wound and a constant reminder of the fears she had to live with every day.

She heard him sigh, undoubtedly having figured out the thoughts running through her mind.

"Elsa," he spoke quietly, but her eyes remained fixed on his chest. "Elsa, look at me, please."

When she denied his request once more, he gently captured her chin between his thumb and index finger and lifted her face, forcing her eyes to meet his. His expression softened.

"It's been more than three years. You need to stop thinking about what happened," he said.

"How can I?" she asked almost accusingly.

He studied her features for a moment then exhaled heavily through his nose. "I know how to take care of myself."

"Just like you did back then?" The question came out harsher than she had intended but she had a point to make.

"No," came his calm reply after another short pause. Ignoring her sarcasm, he added, "Better actually… because now I have a lot more to lose. It's not just me I need to protect anymore."

* * *

 **A/N: I won't even apologize for taking so long to update, 'cause let's face it - we've all given up on my updating regularly :D**

 **Also, a while ago I finally finished the cover picture for this story. It's inspired by a scene in Ch 2. If you're interested in seeing a larger version of the full picture, you can find it in the Jelsa fanart section on my Tumblr at Oni-no-ko.**

 **That said, thanks for all the reviews and special thanks to all of you still reading this story!**


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

 **Three years and five months earlier…**

 _Was this even real life? Elsa couldn't tell anymore._

 _In the past few sleepless hours, she had found herself wondering if she hadn't been somehow transported into a movie. Or maybe she was playing a part in somebody elaborate fantasy. It was also perfectly possible that all this was just a realistic dream._

 _She wrapped her cardigan tighter around herself and took the cup of steaming hot, freshly brewed coffee from the counter. Then she padded across the kitchen and stopped by the window. Holding the cup in both her hands, she brought it to her lips and softly blew on the aromatic liquid before taking a sip._

 _It was still dark outside but soft light was starting to appear over the horizon. She couldn't remember the last time she had watched the sunrise and she would have enjoyed the beautiful sight about to unravel before her eyes if her mind wasn't otherwise preoccupied._

 _It could all be a dream indeed._

 _That was the most plausible theory. Except, right now there was a very_ real _man asleep in her bed. She knew for a fact that he was neither a figment of her imagination nor a product of her subconscious because imaginary creatures do not bleed. And his blood was as real as the stains it had left on her bedsheets._

 _Thoughts of the night before invaded her mind and she felt uncomfortable tightness settle in her chest. What she had witnessed could only be described as an assassination attempt. Thankfully, an unsuccessful one. And for better or worse, she had gotten herself involved in it all._

 _She had had no idea exactly what she'd hoped to achieve by following Frost out of the ball room. Neither had she expected it would lead to her current circumstances._

 _Surprised to see him go in a direction opposite to the main exit of the building, she had tailed him to one of the back exits. As he had walked out, leaving her faced with the heavy backdoor, she had questioned her determination. All of a sudden, her snap decision to follow him had made her feel foolish and embarrassed. Unsure of her own intentions, she had stood by the door and tried to make up her mind._

 _Then the booming sound of gunfire coming from the outside had made the choice for her._

 _The prospect of what could be happening had paralyzed her with fear. Self-preservation instinct had kicked in and screamed at her to turn back and run from there. And rationality would have prevailed if only her heart's calling hadn't been so strong. Overcome with emotion, she had pushed the door open and rushed out._

 _The first thing she had seen had been the elegant town car with shattered windshield and bullet holes in the hood. Next, the fading roar of a motorbike had caught her attention, causing her to look left – unfortunately, due to the poor lighting in the alleyway, she had recognized nothing more than a moving silhouette. Then her eyes had shifted to the dead man on the ground next to the car, blood flowing through several wounds in his chest. He'd looked familiar and even though she'd felt sorry for him she'd been relieved that it hadn't been another in his stead. The thought had surged through her like electric current and she had frantically looked around for any sign of Frost. Unable to locate him, she had cast one more glance to her surroundings and noticed another alleyway at the far end of the building. If Frost had headed, as she'd suspected, in the direction opposite to the one of the motorcycle, he'd most definitely gone that way._

 _With no time to spare she had ran as fast as her heels had allowed. Upon rounding the corner, however, she had stopped dead in her tracks – she had found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. Frozen in her spot, she had looked into the angry blue eyes observing her curiously from behind the gun. A moment later, Frost had relaxed his stance and lowered his weapon, letting his hand drop to his side before he'd leaned heavily against the wall behind him and hissed in pain. Letting out a breath of relief, she'd stepped closer, finally noticing the growing patch of red on his shirt. He'd been shot._

 _Quick on her feet, she had ripped a piece of her dress and applied pressure to his wound, to which he hadn't protested. But when she had pulled her phone to dial the emergency services, he'd roughly snatched it away and ended the call._

 _The gesture had been enough to convey his message – he couldn't afford the risk of seeking medical help at this point. So, realizing the difficulty of his situation, she had done the only other thing she could think of – take care of him herself._

 _The sound of soft footsteps distracted her from her thoughts and she turned around just as he appeared at the entrance of the kitchen._

 _Shirtless, wearing a makeshift armbrace she had fashioned out of a pillowcase, he paused by the door and looked at her as if unsure what to make of her. He seemed exhausted and a little defeated but she couldn't blame him – mere hours ago, someone had tried to kill him and then he'd had a bullet pulled out of his body with no anesthesia._

 _Still, even in his current state he looked undeniably handsome – a thought which caused her cheeks to heat up as she became strangely aware of his presence in her apartment. Up until the night before it had been a scenario she hadn't dared imagine even in her wildest dreams. Yet there he was – standing in her kitchen after having slept in her bed._

" _Thank you," he suddenly said, his voice hoarse._

 _She stared at him, still not entirely sure if all this_ was _really happening, and a few moments passed before she replied. "You should get that looked at by a doctor," she replied coolly, nodding towards his shoulder. "Taking the bullet out and bandaging the wound is about all I can do."_

 _He glanced down as though surprised by his injury, but quickly disregarded it and looked at her again. "Why did you follow me?" he asked, cocking his head to the side with what seemed like genuine curiosity._

 _Placing her mug on the table, she crossed her arms. "Why did you pay my tuition fee?" she asked in return and raised her chin defiantly._

 _He chuckled, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, and took a step forward. "I already answered that."_

" _I need a more definite answer."_

 _She was amazed at her own boldness. Certainly, he was on her territory now, which allowed her to feel more confident in her approach, but she was still dealing with a dangerous man she knew close to nothing about._

 _Judging by the amused smile playing on his lips, however, he was not all bothered by her tone._

" _So," he began, gesturing casually with his free hand. "You readily jumped into an obviously dangerous situation just so you can get an explanation?"_

 _Putting it like this, did sound a little absurd, which made the skepticism in his voice all the more justified. Of course, answers weren't the only reason why she had followed him, but she wasn't going to admit that to him. Not yet anyway. First, she needed to know the reason behind his actions and now was her chance to find out – he was in her apartment partially by his own choice and that had to stand for something._

 _She stepped forward and gave him a determined nod, ready to repeat the question if need be._

 _He remained silent for a long moment, the amused expression slowly fading away while his piercing eyes moved subtly as he studied her features._

" _You didn't look like you belonged in that club," he finally replied in a decidedly serious voice._

 _A few carefully chosen words that told her more than she had expected yet raised another question – how much about her did he actually know?_

 _She debated asking him that, but a more pressing question surfaced in her mind. It was only a speculation but her gut feeling was urging her to ask. "Hans Westerguard didn't die of a drug overdose, did he?" she probed._

 _If the unexpected change of topic had surprised him, he didn't show it. In fact, his response led her to believe he had no problem following her somewhat disjointed line of questioning._

" _Oh yeah, he did. Just a supervised one," he replied nonchalantly._

 _She frowned. The anger she had felt upon learning of Westerguard's death awoke within her once more and she pointed an accusing finger at him. "His life was not yours to take."_

" _Perhaps. I took the liberty anyway," he said, as if deciding to kill the man had been as simple as choosing between two flavors of ice cream._

" _He deserved worse than death. I was going re-open my family's case and put him in jail. You took this away from me!" she snapped._

" _You must be naïve to think that would have ever happened. I don't want to burst your bubble but people like Hans Westerguard… and myself, for that matter, have a certain way of bending the law," he explained calmly._

" _And what kind of people is that - murderers with too much money to count?"_

" _That's one way of putting it," he said seemingly unaffected by her rather spiteful comment. "Though… if you don't mind me saying, you speak with such contempt yet it seems to me you're enjoying your newly found freedom."_

 _She gasped softly, taken aback by his words._ That _statement she couldn't deny. Ever since she had decided to pursue her dreams, she had found a new side of life – one which made her truly happy – and she felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders. And truth be told, it was all due to a choice_ he _had enabled her to make._

 _But she wasn't going to let it show that easily. "Am I supposed to feel grateful or indebted to you?" she asked stubbornly._

 _He shook his head and spoke quietly. "No. That's not what I want."_

 _His expression softened and for the first time since she had first met him he appeared to be nervous._

" _What_ is _it that you want then?" she asked._

 _Somehow in the past few minutes the distance between them had shrunk to mere centimeters. There was alcohol on his breath from the whiskey she had given him to numb the pain the night before and she could still catch a faint trace of his cologne. The proximity to his semi-naked body stirred butterflies in her stomach and her heart skipped a beat when she raised her eyes to meet his._

 _He studied her briefly, wetting his lips. "I think you already know the answer to that," he said in a voice barely above a whisper._

 _There was tension between them – one that could only be descried as suppressed desire – and the look in his eyes served to clear any doubt about his wishes. Her heart felt like it was about to explode and she feared he might actually hear how hard it was beating._

 _This man who had so suddenly appeared in her life and changed her direction was now offering her another choice._

 _The ball was in her court and she had to make a decision – one that had the potential of changing her life forever._

 _Did she truly want to be with a man who had no issue taking another's life? Somebody she knew almost nothing about? Nothing other than the obvious – a perfect combination between breathtaking looks and a cool, level-headed personality even in the face of mortal peril._

" _I don't know you…" she said, her eyes flicking between his and his lips, as the last bits of rational thought slipped away._

" _You can_ get _to know me…" he replied huskily._

 _There was no telling what future awaited her with or without him. After all, nothing in her life so far had gone according to plan. There was no right or wrong. There was only what she wanted._

 _And right now she wanted him._

 _With that in mind, she chose to close the remaining distance between them and kiss his lips._

* * *

 **A/N: And BAM! There you have it.**

 **Bear with me, there's only one chapter left :D**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! They all mean a lot :)**


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Before Elsa could respond, he kissed her again. In a moment of stubbornness, she refused to return the kiss, not ready to give up on the topic yet. However, her determination flew out the window when his hand slid between her legs and caressed her over the fabric of her panties. Whimpering softly, she parted her lips to grant him the access he was seeking.

She could never stay mad at him. Then again, he'd never given her a good enough reason to. That and the fact that he had a certain way of getting under her skin. His ability to use charm to his advantage rivaled his shooting skills and a part of her hated how easily it affected her. Worse was the fact that he was well aware of this weakness of hers and knew how to exploit it.

His hand wandered under her panties and her thoughts became a little fuzzy. She moaned into his mouth when two of his long digits teased her clitoris right before they slipped inside of her. Then he tore his lips from hers and left a wet trail, as he kissed his way down her neck and chest. Shivers ran down her spine when his mouth encircled one of her nipples and he flicked his tongue against the hardened, sensitive bud while his fingers continued their sweet assault. Purring, she buried her own fingers in his hair and tugged gently at it. Heat began building up in her core and her breathing became shallow and rapid. Before long, she involuntarily clenched around him and cried out, as the powerful waves of pleasure washing over her entire body.

He patiently let her ride it out, only moving his head away from her chest to lovingly kiss her cheek. When she finally relaxed and came down from her high, he carefully took out his fingers and gently stroked her inner thigh for a few moments. She opened her eyes and looked at him – he was watching her with poorly masked desire betrayed by his slightly unfocused glance and parted lips. It was clear he was holding back so she gave him the encouragement he needed and joined their lips again. His reaction was instantaneous – he prompted himself on one elbow and gently pushed her down as his fingers curled around the waistband of her undies and started pulling them down. Seconds later she was stripped of the garment which was then thrown in an obscure direction. He pulled away from her lips and gently guided her to lie on her side before fumbling to dispose of his own clothing. Soon she felt his hot breath on her neck as one arm snaked around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. With her back firmly pressed against his bare chest, she relished his warmth, letting out a shaky breath when his teeth grazed her earlobe tenderly and his free hand glided up her thigh and grasped it right as he entered her.

His pace was slow and his motions gentle and fluid. His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered his feelings for her over and over.

This was not about sexual pleasure. It was about creating a deep, intimate connection. It was a display of his emotions – something in which he indulged only with her and always behind closed doors.

It was an apology.

At twenty-six, her life was nothing like she had envisioned it as a teen. Instead of a modest suburban home, she lived in a secluded mansion equipped with several levels of security. She owned expensive jewelry but there was no ring on her finger. Nor will there ever be. And she was pregnant with a child who would never carry his father's name. She was probably the most heavily guarded woman in the country and any information regarding her presence in his life was on a strictly need-to-know basis. An escort would follow her everywhere and anybody who was in prolonged contact with her was subject to a thorough background check. Even though she was still able to go anywhere and do anything she liked, her freedom had been essentially taken away.

That was the price she had to pay to be with him. And he knew it.

She was the one weakness he had allowed himself and having put her in this position, he did everything in his power to ease the discomfort she felt due to his profession and identity.

She, however, didn't blame him for anything. For her it was all worth it so long as she had him in her life. She loved him for what he was.

Because he was perfect.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, all the cheese is meant to be there.**

 **The update wasn't supposed to be so delayed but RL got in the way once again. Anyway, this is the final chapter of the story, so I hope you enjoyed it because it surely was a pleasure to write.**

 **Many thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows, and most of all for reading! :)**

 **Special thanks to my husband for proofreading all the chapters, to Furiyan for helping me figure out some plot points along the way, and to WickedGreenPhantom who supported the idea for this story from the moment of its conception!**

 **Oni out.  
**


End file.
